BOH
|zodiac = |height = |bwh = |genre = J-pop, Kawaii Metal |occupation = Bassist |active = 2004-present ( years) |agency = Unknown |acts = BABYMETAL, Aya with SUPER VIBRATION, Nana starring Mika Nakashima, Binecks |twitter = }} Bohte Daisuke the 6 String God of Bass, better known as BOH, was born on August 14, 1982 in Asahikawa, Kamiwaka a subprefecture in Hokkaido. Asahikawa is the second largest city in Hokkaido after Sapporo. Information BOH became interested in guitar and bass at a young age. When he was fifteen he began playing 4 string bass and started his first high school rock band. Since the beginning his bass playing has been influenced by his favorite bassists Billy Sheehan and Victor Wooten. His high school band played covers of their favorite bands and he would usually join other bands to play covers of other popular artists. At 18 years old, BOH began playing the 6 string bass due mostly for his love and admiration of Billy Sheehans shredding and chordal play on the 6 string. 2013 2013 was also the year that BOH officially joined BABYMETAL's KamiBand (God Band) as the "God of Bass" or "Basu No Kami". He played for the first time on the "Babymetal Death Match Tour May Revolution" at Osaka Big Cat on May 10, 2013. He performed the whole tour, a total of 4 dates, alongside Guitarists Takayoshi Ohmura and LEDA with Aoyama Hideki on drums on May 17 and two shows on May 18. Since then, BOH has been the only "God of Bass" for BABYMETAL. He has never missed a show as a Kami Band member. Which means he has played the most important shows of the band to this day. Important shows like "Legend 1999" Yuimetal and Moametal's Seitansai at NHK hall on June 30, 2013, "Summer Fes Tour 2013", Summer Camp 2013, Join Alive 2013, Summer Sonic Tokyo and Osaka, Inazuma Rock Festival 2013, Loud Park 2013, and "Legend 1997" Su-Metal Seitansai at Makuhari Messe 2013. 2014 In 2014 BOH continued with BABYMETAL KamiBand performing on Music Station February 6 for the first time, then playing at the world famous Nippon Budokan, a two night performance called "Red Night" and "Black Night". BOH continued with BABYMETAL on their 2014 WORLD TOUR visiting the countries of France, Germany, and England in Europe in June and July and continuing on to the USA where they toured through August as opening act for Lady Gaga's ArtRave tour following a one man show in LA. Finishing off the overseas show at Heavy Montreal in Canada. BABYMETAL had their World Tour closing shows in Japan at Summer Sonic 2014 and on September 13 and 14 at Makuhari Messe. Later BOH returned with BABYMETAL in November with "Back to the US/UK Tour 2014". On August 13, 2014 Seki-Roma, BOH's other band, released their first single EP followed by their Official Single release of the popular song "Web of the Dead" on November 24. Their first live DVD "Seki-Roma, Live At Shinjuku Blaze" was also released that same day, containing 15 songs and bonus content. The item was at first only available by email request but it is now available on the official Seki-Roma Shop. To close the year, BOH performed alongside Hideki Aoyama on drums, Takayoshi Ohmura and LEDA on guitars at the third Su-Metal Seitansai "Apocrypha S" at Toyosu PIT and then on Music Station Super Live 2014. 2015 On Januaruy 10, 2015, BOH performed in the biggest BABYMETAL show to date at Saitama Super Arena "Legend 2015 New Year Fox Festival" in front of 20,000 fans. He also did a bass clinic for Atelier Z. In April of 2015 BOH returns to the stage with BABYMETAL for the BABYMETAL THE ONE shows "Apocrypha - The Red Mass" and "The Black Mass", both shows worked as warm up for the BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 which took BOH and the rest of the band to play in Mexico, Canada, United States featuring "Rock On The Range Festival" in May, along with METROCK 2015 in Tokyo, Japan on May 24 and the next part of the BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 in Europe playing in Germany featuring "Rockavaria FEstival" and "Rock Im Revier Festival", France, Switzerland, Italy where BABYMETAL was the opening act of NipPop Event and Austria for "Rock In Vienna Festival" in May and June of the same year. On June 21 he performed with BABYMETAL at Makuhari Messe in Tokyo the biggest BABYMETAL show at the moment. In July BOH performed with "MICHAEL" the "MICHAEL Summer Night Circus Tour 2015", performing 8 shows in 8 consecutive nights. BOH received a special certificate from Mitsuru Matsuoka thanks to his awesome performance in this tour. On July 31 Oricon Style wrote a very interesting report about BABYMETAL Kami Band featuring, BOH, Takayoshi Ohmura, Leda, Mikio Fujioka and Hideki Aoyama. Babymetal Performances Participated in 2013 * 2013.05.10 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" (Osaka Big Cat) * 2013.05.17 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" (Zepp Diver City) * 2013.05.18 Babymetal Death Match Tour "May Revolution" (Zepp Diver City) * 2013.06.23 Amuse Shareholders Meeting Live * 2013.06.30 LEGEND "1999" 2014 * 2014.02.06 Music Station * 2014.03.01 LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~RED NIGHT~ * 2014.03.02 LIVE AT BUDOKAN ~BLACK NIGHT~ * 2014.07.01-2014.09.14 BABYMETAL World Tour 2014 * 2014.07.30 Lady Gaga Art Rave Tour (Phoenix, Arizona) * 2014.08.01 Lady Gaga Art Rave Tour (Las Vegas, Nevada) * 2014.08.02 Lady Gaga Art Rave Tour (Stateline, Nevada) * 2014.08.04 Lady Gaga Art Rave Tour (Utah) * 2014.08.06 Lady Gaga Art Rave Tour (Denver, Colorado) * 2014.08.16 Summer Sonic 2014 * 2014.08.17 Summer Sonic 2014 * 2014.11.04 BABYMETAL Back To USA/UK Tour 2014 (New York City, New York) * 2014.11.08 BABYMETAL Back To USA/UK Tour 2014 (London, England) * 2014.12.26 Music Station SUPER LIVE 2014 2015 * 2015.01.10 LEGEND “2015” ～New Year Fox Festival～ * 2015.05.09-2015.12.13 BABYMETAL World Tour 2015 * 2015.08.15 Summer Sonic Festival (Tokyo, Japan) * 2015.08.16 Summer Sonic Festival (Osaka, Japan) * 2015.12.25 Music Station SUPER LIVE 2015 * 2015.12.28 Countdown Japan 15/16 :(38 Shows of the 41) 2016 * 2016.04.02-2016.09.20 BABYMETAL World Tour 2016 * 2016.04.05 The Late Show With Stephen Colbert * 2016.04.22 Music Station * 2016.12.05-2016.12.18 Red Hot Chili Peppers UK Tour 2017 * 2017.01.21-2017.01.22 Guns N' Roses Japan Tour * 2017.04.12-2017.04.29 Red Hot Chili Peppers US Tour Equipment *BASSIST BOH GEAR: *Atellier Z Beta 6 String BOH Custom (Red) *Atellier Z Beta 6 String BOH Custom 2 (Black) *Atellier Z 6 String BOH Custom 3 (Pink) *Shigemori Got Bass Drive *Albit Cranetortoise GC-1 *KORG Pitchblack *Earnieball 6166 *Mark Bass TA503 Amplifie External Links * Wikipedia (Japanese) * Report: Knowing the Kami Band "BOH God Of Bass" Category:KamiBand Members Category:KamiBand Category:August Births Category:1982 Births Category:Leo